Forbidden love
by charisma26
Summary: Dean confesses his feelings for Cas in the middle of Bobby's junkyard - what could Cas possibly make of this situation, especially with the arrival of a mysterious allie they all believed dead. Destiel, Dean/OC and slight Sabriel, Sam/OC! slight crack! please R&R! story will be 2 or 3 chapters long! :)


Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me.

So me and my friend were writing Destiel fics so I decided to put it up. Enjoy.

Dean paced around Bobby's junkyard nervously. He wasn't usually this nervous – heck he glorified in flirting and getting the girls – but this time was different…it wasn't a girl.

He wasn't that great in expressing his feelings, he preferred to have one night stands and leave it at that but he knew if he didn't say those three words that everyone craved to hear then he could lose it all and he didn't think he could handle that.

He took a deep breath and pictured the object of his affection, everything he could remember from the abnormally squint inside out tie to the stubble caressing his jawline. Time slowed down as he imagined him and everything fell into place – there was no need to be nervous, as cliché as it sounds, love did conquer all.

"Cas?" He called out to the open air, hardly breathing, waiting for his angelic voice to answer back. When he received no reply his heartbeat picked up. What if something happened to him? What if he was alone, dying, and in pain? What if…? These thoughts swirled around Dean's head and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Cas please I-I need to talk to you" He shouted out desperately and a few seconds later Dean heard a flutter of wings behind him and footsteps crunching across the gravel.

"You called Dean" Cas stated in a gravelly voice, his crystal blue eyes shining with curiosity. Dean felt himself nodding as his eyes trailed over his physique before snapping back to Cas' face, feeling embarrassed that he let him mind wander so quickly.

"Yes, yes I did" He replied, clearing his throat nervously and standing up straight, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to reveal.

"Why may I ask" Cas said, his eyebrows furrowed in the utmost confusion. Dean couldn't help but think how cute it was. The way his head tilted sideways and how his nose wrinkled in bewilderment.

"To tell you something really important, something that needs to be said to release the tension or whatever" he stuttered out, not at all sure what he was babbling about.

"The sexual tension?" Cas questioned, taking a few tentative steps forward, his trench coat swaying with the movement.

"W-w-what?" dean squeaked out, completely shocked at what Cas had just said. He didn't think he would understand stuff like that, he was a clueless child angel for crying out loud who stated the obvious and was socially awkward – all of which endeared Dean greatly.

"Sexual tension" He said again loudly, almost as if Dean was going deaf, "I read up about it. After my last visit I felt something… strange, something I've never felt before in my angel years and was, at the least, curious. You know the library has a large selection of books on this matter and I believe the definition was "when two people whether male or female are attracted to one another sexually, it releases certain hormones that can 'turn them on'" Cas stated in a calm voice, his face totally serious. Dean just gawked at him, unable to say a word.

"Dean is sexual tension what you were talking about or have I got my definition wrong?" He asked quietly, standing so close to Dean he could count those cute little wrinkles around his eyes.

"Uh… no, no you've got it spot on" Dean muttered, trying so hard to not fall into those large blue orbs.

"Then what's the matter? If I was correct then why haven't you continued speaking?" He asked and Dean couldn't help but crack a smile at clueless Cas.

"Well for a while now I've been feeling sorta…" He trailed, trying to find the right word that angel would understand.

"Aroused?" Cas inquired and Dean felt his cheeks heat up at the bluntness that was Cas and the now awkward situation he was put in.

"It's perfectly natural Dean, I read that it happens to all fully functioning males" Cas assured, shrugging his shoulders in a 'no big deal' way.

"Yes it does but it's more complicated than just… that" Dean replied, trying to make Cas understand what Dean was trying to reveal.

"What's so complicated in explaining bodily functions in a few sentences?" He retaliated, his scrunched up face tilting to the right.

"It's complicated because… you know what? Never mind, I didn't call you here to discuss biological terms, I called because, as you rightly put it, there's sexual tension" Dean answered back, feeling Cas' warm breath wash over his face.

"Yes, I was well aware of that" He stated and Dean had to take a deep breath to control himself.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it – I like you Cas, a lot, and yes that involves sexual tension but there's also a lot more to it than just… that. These feelings that I have for you are real no matter how many times I try to deny it – I like you for you, I wouldn't have it any other way." He confessed and Cas frowned up at him, confusion evident in his crystal eyes.

"I thought we established years ago that we are what you call 'friends'" He stated and Dean Let a chuckle escape his dry lips.

"More than friends Cas"

"Brothers?" he questioned and Dean shook his head.

"Then I don't understand" Cas breathed and Dean felt his hands begin to get clammy.

"I'm in love with you – there I said it, I love you. A human in love with an angel, as absurd as that sounds, but it is what it is and there's nothing I can do to change it" Dean exclaimed, the words tumbling from his mouth. Cas tilted his head to the side, giving Dean the once over.

"I wasn't aware that you…" Cas started to say but Sam, Sam with his extra tall frame and large lanky limbs, came bumbling through the lot, alerting Cas and Dean to his presence. Sam looked like a five year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar as he stared at the pair, his jaw slack.

"Um… sorry, perhaps I should just…" He said, pointing behind him. Dean just gave him an extra hard glare – hoping he would get the message. Thankfully he did.

"I'm gone" Sam said, giving an awkward little wave before practically running through the yard, looking flustered. Dean rolled his eyes in aggravation and turned back to Cas, wondering what the angel could possibly say after his little confession. But Dean as unaware that Sam had heard him, granted not everything, but enough to know what to make of the situation and a small smile appeared on Sam's lips.

The last thing he thought was that Dean was bi – he only had eyes for the girls – but as of lately ha had known something was different. The longing stares, the subtle hints – now this just proved his theory. His brother was in love with an angel, now Sam just had to get his. He felt his throat close as he thought of Gabbie. Exuberant, loyal, funny Gab who died for their cause. He would bring him back, one way or another.

Dean stared nervously back at Cas as the angel stared down at his feet, hardly moving. He was about to say something, plead with Cas to understand but was interrupted by a flutter of wings and a familiar face.

So, this story will be two chapters, three at the most. Please review and tell me if I should continue – it's my first shot at a Destiel fic! Thanks and peace out!


End file.
